Talk:Friendly Concern
Post-Patch Issues Ok, so I downloaded patch 1.03, which said that it fixed this quest so that it triggers. I honestly didn't know this quest existed until I read the patch description. But even after downloading and installing this patch, I still can't get this quest to trigger without the console. Any suggestions? Black Moon Destiny (talk) 01:46, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :As they say in patch notes: "Some fixes are retroactive, but not all. Players with plot-breaking bugs may need to revert to an earlier save, particularly a save prior to visiting the affected area during the current year in the game." So try loading older save (before sleeping with companion, or maybe even earlier (like before entering location where romance scene starts (Hawke Mansion))) --AriesCZ (talk) 06:20, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I just tried that, had a save just before entering Hawke Estate which triggers the love scene with Fenris in Act 2. Completed scene, left mansion, still nothing. At this point I've also completed the Blackpowder Promise, so it can't be not fulfilling the "one qunari plot" requirement listed on the page. Just for good measure, I've even ran through Blackpowder Courtesy and Varric's companion quests to see if this quest had some additional timing or quest completion requirements--nada. Can someone be a little more precise about exactly when the quest is suppose to trigger? Or perhaps it's really just for Anders?? :It isn't just for Anders, it's a known bug that it only activates for the Anders romance. The most recent patch was supposed to fix this, the patch text only says it activates after consummating the romance. Black Moon Destiny (talk) 02:00, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I tried earlier saves, before and after the romance scene as well as the first Qunari plot, the quest didn't show up. I am currently working on a new play through, hoping that starting from the beginning of the game will cause the quest to trigger. Thanks for the suggestion, hopefully this new game will have the quest trigger like it should. Black Moon Destiny (talk) 18:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: I went through the forums, this quest seems to trigger after completing All That Remains. It was tested, seconded and replicated. I just tried loading a save right before the end of All That Remains and the quest triggered for me just fine. I don't want to put this on the actual quest page until its confirmed by a few more people. Black Moon Destiny (talk) 00:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I just tried my saves with console script, everything went fine except Sebastian. Varric stopped the conversation but the quest sign was still floating. Now we need a Seb lover to test it with natural progress.-- (talk) 07:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I can confirm that the quest triggered immediately following the completion of All That Remains for me. This is with Hawke romancing only Fenris. --7hir7een (talk) 22:02, June 13, 2011 (UTC) still experiencing problems with this post-patch (patch 1.03 installed before starting play-through). Varric refers to Fenris, even though Isabela made an appearance in the All That Remains cutscene. 2011-07-30 *I can confirm this above mentioned issue. My Hawke also only romanced Isabela and is continuing it, but Varric mentions Fenris (playing with patch 1.04 PC) --Mainak86 (talk) 13:19, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Romanced companion comment? The walkthrough states that if you bring along your romanced companion (the one Varric is expressing his concern about), they apparently make a comment as well. I've gone through the dialogue a couple of times and had nothing shown up, even though I had my romanced companion in my party. I also don't see anything on the YT videos I've watched. Is this a bug or am I just missing something here? - (talk) 23:50, January 25, 2013 (UTC)